A Knights Destiny
by DarkAngel216
Summary: Another sorceress is trying to take over the world, but first, she wants her knight.
1. Beginnings

Chapter 1: Beginnings  
  
Cennaire  
  
The time has come. I can feel it in the depths of my soul. My powers have finally reached their peak after three long years. Three years since they destroyed her.  
  
"Sorceress Cannaire, the preperations are complete. What are your orders?" "I want my knight." "As you wish." He turned to leave. "Oh and Galen," "Yes?" He says as he turned back to m. "I want him delivered to me unharmed, if possible." "Yes my sorceress."  
  
I am left alone with my thoughts. Soon I will have my knight and reap my vengence upon this world. Yes, the time had come.  
  
*** Squall  
  
"Irvine get your ass back here NOW!!!" "Selphy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never flirt with other girls again!!!"  
  
A frantic Irvine could be seen running down the halls of Balamb Garden followed by a very angry and persistent Selphy. Among the mass of curious onlookers were Seifer and Squall. Seeing them, Irvine pivoted around the crowd of people and attempted to hide behind them.  
  
"Seifer, Squall, ya gotta help me! She just went berserk on my ass!!"  
  
Squall gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"What the hell did you do this time Irvine?" "Nothing! Selphy just got it into her head that I was flirting with some of the girls I was talking to in the cafeteria. How absurd is that!?!" "Oh yeah, I just couldn't imagine you ever doing a thing like that." said Seifer, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Come on you guys! You gotta help me out here!"  
  
Irvine was on his knees and begging as he said this.  
  
"All right, all right. Follow us."  
  
They led him down the opposite corridor and into Seifers room.  
  
"Hide in here and don't make a sound." Seifer said as he shoved Irvine into his closet. Squall looked over to Seifer.  
  
"So, how long do you think it will take for Selphy to realize we're stowing him in here?"  
  
As if on que, there was a loud banging on the door.  
  
"Seifer! Squall! Open this damn door now!"  
  
Seifer looked back to Squall.  
  
"Apparently not long at all." he replied.  
  
Squall opened the door and let in the furious hurricane aka: Selphy.  
  
"Where is he!?!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. "Before we rat out Irvine, can I ask you something?"  
  
She glared at Seifer.  
  
"Better make it quick Almasy." "What the hell did he do?" "I caught the bastard flirting with some girls in the cafeteria and when I asked him about it, he denied it." "That's it?" asked Squall.  
  
"Oh, it gets better. As we were walking back to our dorm earlier, some bitch walks over to him and says she'll take him up on his offer. So, I ask him "what offer?" and he said it was nothing. So, I track her down and ask her what the hell's going on and she says "Irvine offered to have a threesome with you and me." So, I went over to Quistis' and asked her if I could borrow her whip. Then, I went back to my dorm and kind of interrogated him. He finally confessed to it and then bolted when I pulled out the whip. And the rest you know."  
  
"Damn," said Seifer. "oh well, he's in the closet." "You'd better stand by the door in case he decides to run." said Squall.  
  
Selphy positioned herself by the door as Seifer opened the closet. Just as expected, Irvine ran for the door but was tripped by Seifer.  
  
"Thank you Squall, Seifer." she said as she began to drag Irvine out by his feet.  
  
In a last attempt to escape, Irvine grabbed the doorframe and held on for all he was worth.  
  
"Seifer! Squall! You can't let her take me! She'll do horrible things to me! I'll forever owe you guys if you save my ass!!!" "Come along Irvy, it's time for your medicine." "Seifer! Squall! HELP!!!!"  
  
Those were his last words as he was dragged into their room.  
  
"Now that, was entertaining." Seifer said. "Yeah, I almost feel bad for Irvine." "Well, whatever she does to him, you gotta admit he deserves it for doing that."  
  
Squall gave him a sly look.  
  
"And what would you do if you caught me asking someone to have a threesome with us, Mr. Almasy?" "Well Squall, I'd say that I would have to beat your ass black and blue if I caught you doing that." "Sounds interesting," he said as he smiled at Seifer. "you think that's what Selphy's doing to Irvine right now?" "I wouldn't be in the least bit suprised."  
  
Seifer pushed Squall against the wall as he began to nibble on his neck.  
  
"Seifer," "Hmm?" "Door." "Ah."  
  
He kicked the door shut then picked up Squall and carried him to his bed. After about five minutes, most of which were used getting Squalls belts off, they lay naked before each other.  
  
Seifer then reached down and began to slowly stroke Squall.  
  
"Holy shit Seifer." he said as he was being gently caressed. "Would you like me to do more, Squally?" "Yes, please."  
  
Squall began to tremble as Seifer continued in his slow rythem.  
  
"Seifer, please, you're torturing me!" Squall screamed as his hips began to buck into Seifers hand. "Easy there Squall."  
  
He kissed Squall full on the lips as his pace quickened. Squalls breathing became ragged as he neared his release.  
  
As quickly as Seifer had begun, he stopped.  
  
Squalls body began to quivered as his orgasm was just out of his reach. He looked up to Seifer to see him staring down at him.  
  
"Hyne Squall, you're beautiful."  
  
Squalls face turned beet red. Seifer always knew the right words to make him blush. Squall then refocused his attention on his aching member. He whimpered to show his distress.  
  
"Just a little longer Love." he smoothed Squalls hair back out of his face.  
  
"If you don't hurry up I'm gonna burst." "Ever heard of the phrase: Patience is a virtue?" "Screw you Seifer." "Believe me Squall, I plan to."  
  
As he was waiting, Squall sat back and admired Seifer.  
  
Finely chisled muscles. Short golden hair. Green eyes the color of emeralds. And a huge cock that he wanted deep inside of him.  
  
Seifer reached into his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Pouring a dab of it into his hands, he applied it to himself and Squalls tight entrance.  
  
Squall moaned as he felt Seifers fingers probe and stretch him.  
  
Seifer then pulled his fingers out and mounted him.  
  
"You ready Squall?" "Shut up and fuck me Seifer."  
  
Seifer enter Squall up to the hilt in one thrust. After Squall had adjusted to the intrusion, he began to thrust in and out of him. His thrusts started out slow, but he was soon pounding against Squalls ass.  
  
Loud moans began escaping from Squalls lips as he was in a state of bliss. He let out a short cry as he felt Seifers penis hit his prostate. His moans became louder as he neared his climax.  
  
Seifers breathing became ragged as he began pounding with enough force to break the bed. He gave one final thrust and emptied his seed into Squall.  
  
Squalls muscles constricted around his lover as Seifer came. He literally saw stars in his eyes as he reached his peak. Seifer collapsed ontop of him and they both fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
Cennaire  
  
"Sorceress Cennaire."  
  
The sorceress turned to Galen as he kneeled before her.  
  
"What is it Galen?" "He wasn't there." "Did you search all of Balamb Garden?" "We searched all of the places he would have been." "But did you search the whole garden?"  
  
She glared at him knowing what his answer would be.  
  
"Forgive me Sorceress Cennaire, but the garden is so big that it would have taken us time we didn't have to find him." "Enough of your excusses, I will find him myself."  
  
She reached out with her mind and searched the whole of Balamb in seconds, only stopping in the room that held her knight.  
  
"There you are."  
  
***  
  
Squall  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
He was lost in a vast open space of nothingness, where not even light could touch him. 'Squall' 'Who's there?' 'Squall' 'Where are you?' 'Look behind you.' Squall turned to see a blinding flash of light. In the midst of it stood a woman with auburn hair and purple eyes.  
  
She beckoned him to come to her as she held out her hand.  
  
'Come Squall, and fulfill your destiny.'  
  
Without giving it a second thought, he reached out and took her hand.  
  
And then, there was darkness.  
  
***  
  
Seifer  
  
"Hey Chicken Wuss, open up!"  
  
Seifer waited for about a minute before Zell came to the door.  
  
"What do you want Seifer?" "Have you seen Squall?" "I thought he was with you." "I woke up this morning and he wasn't there."  
  
Zell pondered for a moment.  
  
"Well, did you check his room?" "That's what got me worried. I checked there earlier, but he wasn't there. His gunblade and most of his things are gone too." "Maybe he was sent on a mission?" "I don't think so, he would have told me." "Why don't you go and ask Quistis about it?" "Best idea you've had all day Chicken Wuss." "Don't call me CHICKEN WUSS!!!"  
  
Seifer ignored him as he walked down the hall towards Quistis' room.  
  
"Hey, Quistis."  
  
The tall blonde was more punctual than the hyperactive Zell.  
  
"What is it Seifer?" "Do you know if Squall's been sent out on a mission today?" "I don't think he has, but we can double check. Come on in."  
  
As he entered her room, she walked over to her computer.  
  
"It'll be a minute while I log on. Have a seat."  
  
Seifer pulled up a chair and watched as she went through all of the mission statements and information that was recently posted.  
  
"Well Seifer, I don't see anything with Squall's name mentioned."  
  
Now he was worried. Squall would never just get up and leave without so much as a note. The blonde knew there was something wrong when he felt the knots in his stomach.  
  
"If you're that worried about him, we could go check the security monitors and see if he shows up."  
  
That would have been a good idea had he not already known the truth. Ever since they were kids, Squall and Seifer always had this connection and were able to sense where the other was located for a short distance. Their ability only intensified when they became lovers and now they were able to sense each other from thirty miles away.  
  
Seifer knew, for a fact, that Squall Leonhart was not within thirty miles of Balamb Garden. 


	2. The Sorceresses Knight

Chapter 2: The Sorceresses Knight  
  
Squall  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
Squall awoke with a start, his sweat soaked body glistening in the moonlight. After laying back down, he realized the difference in his surroundings.  
  
"Where the hell am I, and what am I doing here?"  
  
The brunette looked aroound and found that he was in a bed that could easily dwarf a king. The room itself was as largge as a small arena.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Squall jumped and looked in the direction the voice had come from. In the doorway stood a blonde girl about the age of twelve.  
  
"Sorry, did I scare you?" she asked. "N-no, no you just suprised me that's all."  
  
The little blonde cocked her head to the side and looked at him.  
  
"What's your name?" "Crystal, what's yours?" "Squall, Squall Leonhart." "Well, Squall, I'm glad you're here because now Cennaire won't be as bitchy as usual. Don't tell her I said that please." "Cennaire?" "She's the sorceress that lives here."  
  
That piqued Squall's interest.  
  
"She's a sorceress?" "Yep, the daughter of Ultimecia to be precise."  
  
Squall's heart literally stopped at those words.  
  
'Ultimecia's daughter!? Shit, I didn't even know she had a child, and who the hell was the father!?!'  
  
All of these thoughts were racing through Squall's head as he sat in a stupor.  
  
"You still there?" Crystal asked as she waved her hand in front of the brunettes face.  
  
"Yeah, um . . . . question. Do you by any chance know who her father is?" "I don't know for sure who he was, but I think it was Ultimecia's knight."  
  
Squall sank back into the giant bed and pondered.  
  
'Okay, this doesn't make sense. Ultimecia's knight was Seifer, and unless Cennaire is still a child or grew at the speed of light, she can't be Seifer's child.'  
  
"What's wrong?" "Seifer Almasy can't be Cennaire's father." "Seifer Almasy? Oh, you mean Ultimecia's second knight. No, he's not Cennaire's father." "She had two knights?" "Yeah, the first one was Cennaire's father, but he died right before Ultimecia gave birth to her." "Oh" "You'd better get ready, Cennaire will be expecting you to join her out on the balcony."  
  
She turned to leave.  
  
"Crystal" "Yes Squall." "Why was I brought here?" "That I am not allowed to tell you. Only Cennaire can tell you that."  
  
The knots in Squall's stomach began to tighten as he wondered what his fate would be.  
  
"She'll be expecting you in an hour, and try not to be late."  
  
With that, the little blonde left.  
  
"Well, I guess I might as well get ready for her."  
  
Squall looked over to where his clothes were and saw that they also brought his gunblade.  
  
"At least I've got Lionheart."  
  
He picked up his clothes and weapon and looked around.  
  
"Now to find a bathroom."  
  
***  
  
Laguna  
  
It had been a week since Squall had disappeared and everyone was worried about their missing commander.  
  
After hearing the news, Laguna had rushed to Balamb and was now a nervous wreck.  
  
He looked up as Seifer entered the room.  
  
"Have the search parties found anything yet?" "I'm afraid not Laguna."  
  
He dropped his head into his hands.  
  
"Don't worry Laguna, Squall knows how to take care of himself, I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."  
  
Seifer sat down next to the president and placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.  
  
"I know Squall can handle himself, and I know that because of that I shouldn't be this worried.But I have this nagging feeling inside of me, telling me that it's more than that. Something happened to him Seifer, I just don't know what."  
  
"I know what you mean Laguna, I also have this feeling in me. He's alive out there, somewhere. So, tommorrow I'm going to go with the search party to Galbadia. If he's anywhere near there, I'll know."  
  
Laguna looked at Seifer and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Seifer." "No problem, Mr. President." "What did I tell you about calling me that? Only people I don't know call me that." "Ok, ok Laguna." "That's better, Seify."  
  
Seifer cringed at the mention of his nickname Squall gave him.  
  
"Don't call me that!" "You don't complain when Squall calls you that." "Yeah, but . . ."  
  
Laguna waited for an answer.  
  
"Fine, we're even." "Okay" "Well, I'd better go and get ready for the trip. You gonna be able to find your way around here without me?" he smirked as he said this.  
  
"Very funny Seifer."  
  
Seifer turned to leave but paused as he was halfway out the door.  
  
"I will find him Laguna." "I know you will."  
  
With that said, the blonde departed.  
  
'Please let no harm come to either of them.'  
  
***  
  
Squall  
  
After roaming the halls for a half hour before finding a bathroom, Squall finally made his way up to the awaiting sorceress, his gunblade, Lionheart, also in tow.  
  
'Remember Squall, don't attack first and ask questions later, that usually gets you hurt.'  
  
As he trudged along, he was mentally trying to convince himself not to slay the sorceress before he found out why he had been kidnapped.  
  
While moving towards his destination, he met up with a highly annoyed Crystal.  
  
"Come on Squall, you're already late!"  
  
She practically dragged him down the hall until she stopped at an archway.  
  
Squall could only stare in awe.  
  
The archway led to a giant balcony that was half covered by an overhang. Along the sides were plants ranging from vines to trees.  
  
There was also a small pond with a stream that ran over the edge of the balcony.  
  
What really caught Squalls attention, was the view. He could see nothing but stars, literally. When he turned to his left, he almost fell on his ass, because to his left was the earth.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
His jaw hung open as he stared off into space.  
  
"I take it you like the view."  
  
Squall spun around with Lionheart poised and ready to attack.  
  
She was leaning against the wall, smiling at him coyly.  
  
"Did I suprise you?" "You're Cennaire, aren't you." "Well you're very perceptive." "Why did you bring me here?" "Tell me, do you always get down to business first?" "Under certain circumstances, yes."  
  
Cennaire casually walked over to the balcony rail.  
  
"Care to join me?"  
  
Squall cautiously walked over to the railing, purposfully putting a five foot distance between them.  
  
"You are cautious, but not overly so. Yes, that is yet another good trait you have." "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Why don't I start at the beginning."  
  
Squall was growing impatient.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"As you probably already know, Ultimecia was my mother. It's funny, in a way, how most people make her out to be this horrible monster who tried to destroy the world. I was one of the few who saw the other side of her. "She was always kind and gentle to me. Always did everything for me, including helping me master my powers. "When the sorceress wars began again, she knew that she was going to die. But she did it, because she knew that afterwards I would be able to finish what she started."  
  
Cennaire paused and looked at Squall.  
  
"She also told me that the one who would kill her would be my knight."  
  
Squall was stunned for a moment. He then began to wonder if he should have killed her the minute he saw her.  
  
"So, that's why you brought me here, to see if I would become your knight."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Whether you say yes or no you are my knight. It's just a matter of you accepting it." "Accept? What is there to accept?" "The fact that the moment you killed my mother was the moment you became my knight!"  
  
Squall lowered Lionheart and pondered for a moment.  
  
"So, if I become your knight, you would use me to help you finish what your mother started." "Yes." "Well, that settles it then."  
  
Squall raised Lionheart and was ready to attack.  
  
"I will not allow you to take over this world."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"It would have been easier if you just cooperated, but t seems we'll have to use force."  
  
'We?'  
  
Suddenly, a pair of strong arms held him in a headlock and was restling him to the ground.  
  
"Don't injure him too much Galen, I want him to be able to function properly."  
  
Squall was forced to his knees with Lionheart ending up ten feet away from him.  
  
"Look at me Squall."  
  
He squirmed with all of the strength in him, but he couldn't get away from Galens bone breaking grip.  
  
"I believe she gave you a direct order."  
  
Galen then forced his head up to look at the sorceress.  
  
Cennaire began to glow brightly, her eyes bore into Squalls as he began to glow.  
  
Saphire met amethyst as their souls touched and combined, and for one split second, they were one. Then, the light enfulged them.  
  
***  
  
Seifer  
  
The search had been a complete failure. Seifer had taken the search party to Winhill in the off chance Squall had gone to his hometown.  
  
With no luck, they were off to Galbadia in the morning.  
  
While everyone else had gone to bed, Seifer was still up, quietly thinking to himself.  
  
'I've never had this hard a time finding him before. What the hell did he do, disappear off the face of the planet?'  
  
The blonde merely sat there for a few moments, pondering on what his next step of action should Squall not be in Galbadia.  
  
After a few more moments, he turned off his light and let sleep claim him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He was running blindly, his surroundings were nothing but grey. He didn't care where he was going, he only knew what he would find when he got there.  
  
Seifer skid to a stop and looked around him.  
  
"Squall!"  
  
He was getting frantic, his sixth sense told him that the brunette should have been there.  
  
"Squall!" "What's wrong Seifer?"  
  
The blonde spun around, only to be greeted witha smirk and cold grey eyes.  
  
"Squall, where the hell have you been?"  
  
Squall just continued to stare at him, the smirk still plastered on his face.  
  
This pissed Seifer off a bit.  
  
"You've had everyone worried sick and running around like mad looking for you, and all you can do is stand there and smirk at me!?!"  
  
Squall just stood there. It was then that Seifer saw the dark aura hovering around the brunette.  
  
"Squall, what's happened to you?"  
  
A figure appeared behind Squall. Seifer unsheathed Hyperion and was ready to attack.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
As the figure stepped out of the shadows, he saw that the person was also a brunette, but was female.  
  
Thinking there was no danger, Seifer lowered his gunblade.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Instead of answering the question, she drapped an arm over Squall's shoulders while raising the other in front of them.  
  
Before Seifer could do anything, she cast firaga on him, which sent him flying back about twenty feet.  
  
Conciousness escaped him as he blacked out for a minute. His eyes tried to focus, by the time he got his bearings, Squall was standing over him, his gunblade in his hands.  
  
Seifer was hypnotized by Squalls eyes, for in them burned an anger greater than anything he'd ever seen, and for the first time in his life, Seifer was afraid of Squall.  
  
"Squall . . ."  
  
Time seemed to slow down as Squall raised his gunblade and prepared to strike. His eyes never left Seifer's, and after what seemed like an eternity, Lionheart came down to kill.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Seifer bolted up in his bed, sweat dripping off of him.  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
His breath was ragged and it took him a few moments to calm down.  
  
'Hyne, it was just a dream.'  
  
Regardless of the fact that it was "just a dream" Seifer was scared shitless.  
  
'That was no ordinary woman, that was a sorceress.'  
  
He walked over to the bathroom and splashed his face with water. As it was dripping off of him, he looked into the mirror to find that his eyes were bloodshot. What caught his attention the most, was the fact that his scar was glowing slightly.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Seifer looked closer to see if he was hallucinating. The glowing slowly dwindled and finally went out.  
  
'Squall, what have you gotten yourself into?'  
  
The blonde paled as realization hit him.  
  
'The sorceress.'  
  
He thought he would just about collapse.  
  
"Hyne help us."  
  
***  
  
Cennaire  
  
Cennaire leaned over the railing of the balcony, overlooking the countless stars and planets.  
  
"Are you all right Cennaire?"  
  
She turned to see Galen with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I'm fine Galen, it just took more energy out of me then I thought it would. "Squall has a greater resistance to my powers than anyone else I've come across. I'm still not sure if I have complete control over him."  
  
She walked over to one of the many chairs and collapsed into it.  
  
Galen walked over to her and began to gently massage her neck and shoulders.  
  
"If worse comes to worse, I'll always be here for you, Cennaire." "Thank you Galen, where did you put him?" "After the boy collapsed, I put him back in his room." "Shall we see how he's doing?"  
  
Galen sighed.  
  
"Sure, why the hell not." he said venomously.  
  
***  
  
Squall  
  
His head was throbing like mad. He groaned as he tried to sit up, his arms giving away under him.  
  
"Drink this."  
  
His eyes were still closed as he felt cool water touch his lips.  
  
"Crystal?" "I'm here Squall."  
  
He forced his eyes to function properly as he looked at her.  
  
"Thanks" "Don't mention it."  
  
She smiled up at him, and he would have smiled back had the door not opened.  
  
In came Cennaire with Galen in tow.  
  
"Crystal, we'd like to have a moment alone with Squall." "Yes Cennaire."  
  
She quickly left the room and closed the door.  
  
"Are you alright Squall?" she asked gently. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Do you remember anything?" "All I can remember is this flash of light, then I was here."  
  
Squall looked up at Cennaire and Galen.  
  
"I remember the both of you, and Crystal. Other than that, not much."  
  
Squall concentrated hard on recalling his past, but found nothing except random flashes of memories.  
  
"Look at me Squall."  
  
He looked up into her eyes.  
  
"You don't remember this, but you recieved a head wound from your enemies while protecting me. It wiped out most of your memories, but you must still be able to feel the connection between us."  
  
Thr young brunette pondered this for a moment. He did feel a connection between them, but he also felt a connection to someone else far away.  
  
"Think hard Squall."  
  
The more he thought about it, the more it made sense.  
  
Squall looked at the sorceress.  
  
"You're a sorceress, then that means that I'm . . ." "You're my knight Squall."  
  
For some reason, it seemed both right and wrong at the same time. But with a smile of reassurance from Cennaire, he knew it was his destiny.  
  
"I will protect you with my life, my sorceress."  
  
Cennaire smiled down at her new knight. 


End file.
